The Next Evolution: Back From The Future
by Kioyuki Oniga
Summary: Jean and Scott get the shock of their lives when they meet a mysterious girl with an ominous message called Rachel Summers, their daughter from the future! Jean X Scott, a little Kitty X OC and hints of Wanda X Toad
1. A Future Past

The Next Evolution: Back From The Future

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, Rachel is owned by Marvel

Chapter One: A Future Past

The piles of rubble were bathed in shadows as the moon in the sky was hidden by a passing cloud. The young red head paused to catch her breath, leaning on a broken street lamp for support

"Come on guys, we're nearly there" she called. Heavy footsteps filled her ears and she turned around to see an all too familiar metal face peering down at her from behind the shell of an abandoned building

The girl was paralysed with fear as the sentinel charged up its arm cannon and trained its target lock on her. Just before it fired a huge bolt of concussive energy knocked the mutant hunter backwards, landing on a pile of rubble. Before it could rise another energy bolt struck the building it had been hiding behind and buried the sentinel under tons of rubble

"Come on Rae, we've gotta get going" a teenage boy called, taking her arm and guiding her down the ruined street. She couldn't believe how much Bayville had changed since she'd been born. Her parents had told her all about it but now, like most of the world it was a war torn ruin, almost every building was either in ruins of badly damaged, pro mutant and anti sentinel graffiti was everywhere. All the devastation drove home just how important their mission was as she and her friends went past a pair of broken, rusted iron gates and a plaque that read _Xavier Institute For Gifted Youngsters_. They reached the building at the top of the hill and quickly went inside, they moved own through the eerie, deserted building until they reached the door to the danger room

"You got the code?" Kitty asked the other boy in their group

"Give me a second Kitty, we're not all as good with computers as you are" Hellblade replied, hands flying over a small keypad set into the wall next to the door. The door slid open and the quartet quickly hurried inside. The room was completely empty aside from a single metallic doorway set in the centre, which they ran over to. Kitty set to work on it and the door began to power up, the space in the doorway glowing an eerie blue colour

"I think we're gonna make it" the red head said happily

"Oh great you jinxed it" Hellblade (now looking like he's in his early twenties) replied. A second later there was a massive crash as the roof of the room was blasted away and looking up through the smoke and debris, they saw three sentinels peering down at them

"I make it one each" the boy said, assuming a fighting stance

"What about me?" the redhead asked

"Go, complete the mission" the boy told her

"No way Franklin, I'm, staying, I can fight the sentinels just as well as you three" she complained

"No Rachel, the mission comes first, we'll hold them off so you can use the machine, then trash the doorway so they can't follow you through" Franklin told her

"Looks like our last stand dear" Hellblade said to Kitty

"Well at least we're going down in style, I guess it's not a bad way to end ten years of being together" she replied, they both squeezed each others hand before charging at the sentinels

"Franklin come on, the portal won't last for long" Rachel called

"No, I've got to stay, Hellblade and Kitty won't be able to hold them back for long without my help" he replied, she grabbed him and kissed him passionately

"I love you Franklin" she whispered after breaking contact

"I know, I love you too Rachel" he replied before turning around and facing the sentinels as Rachel gave her time long last lingering glance before stepping into the portal and vanishing form sight

In the Next Chapter – Cyclops and Jean get the shock of their lives and a danger room session gets interrupted by a very unexpected guest

As always, all reviews are greatly appreciated and happily accepted


	2. A Surprise Visit

Firstly, thanks everyone who's reviewed so far

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men or X-men: Evolution, Rachel Summers and Franklin are both owned by Marvel, I do however own all the OCs in this fic

Chapter two: A surprise visit

The Institute looked the same as it always did in winter. A heavy snowfall had coated the grounds and buildings with snow and the fountain was frozen over with ice, the bare trees stood like silent sentries along the drive that led up to the main building, their branches coated with snow. Its serene and peaceful appearance didn't do much to cover up the mayhem inside

Bobby ran down the stairs, dodging and evading the explosive spheres being hurled down after him

"Robert Drake! You get back here and take your punishment like a man" Boom Boom yelled, her blond hair soaked and her eyelashes covered with tiny flecks of ice

"I said I was sorry!" he cried in reply, looking back to see one of Boom Booms bombs impact in thin air

"Now now kids, play nice or I'm gonna have to separate you" Jean said chidingly. Boom Boom gave Bobby a scowling look but turned around and stalked back up the stairs

"Thanks Jean, I owe you one"

"Just don't do it again Bobby" Jean replied, spotting Scott at the far side of the foyer and rushing to catch up to him

"How're you holding up Scott?" she asked, he sighed

"I met Alex's foster parents, it didn't go so well, but they agreed to let him stay here so we could keep an eye on him"

"That's good, isn't it?" Jean asked

"They said the only reason they haven't sued the Institute and had me arrested for criminal negligence is because there isn't anywhere else that can take care of Alex" he added, even though he was wearing his ruby red shades Jean knew he had the look of a haunted man

"Come on" Jean said, grabbing Scott's arm and steering him towards the door

"What're you doing?" he asked

"We're going for a drive, getting out of this place for a few hours will do you some good" she told him. They were almost out the door when the Professor came into view

"Ah there you two are, Scott your teams due for a danger room session" the Professor told him

"Actually Professor Scott said I could take the team this time" Hellblade said, appearing out of nowhere with X-23

"Yeah, Scott told me about it yesterday when I got back" Jean quickly added

"Oh, that should be fine then Hellblade, The Corsairs are due to start their session in five minutes" he told them

'_Thanks Hellblade'_ Jean told the vampire telepathically

'_It was nothing, just go and enjoy yourselves'_ he replied, heading down the hallway, his long black cloak flapping behind him

Taipan put on his own white cloak and folded his civilian clothes up

"Any idea what'sss taking SSScott so long?" he asked Kevin, placing the clothes in the top of his locker

"No clue" his teammate replied as he tied his laces. The two met up with Rust and walked out of their changing room to meet Taser in the danger room

"Hey, you seen Scott? He was supposed to be here already" Rust asked her

"Nope, I've no idea where he is" she replied, finishing her calf stretches. At almost that exact same moment the door to the danger room slid open with a soft hiss and Hellblade strode in, followed by X-23

"Hey, it's Hellblade right? You got any idea where Cyclops is?" Fathom called to the vampire

"He cannot make it, I will be overseeing your training session instead. And Laura will be taking part" he replied as X-23 walked over to The Corsairs

"Hello" she said as politely as she could

"Hey Laura, nice to meet you" Rust replied as he and the other Corsairs introduced themselves. Hellblade remained silent as he saw Laura's nervous look fade and be replaced with one of ease and confidence. Not wanting to get in their way he moved back out of the danger room, heading to the control room set above it

"Let's start with something easy" he muttered to himself, pressing several buttons

"Hey, what are you doing down here?" an accusing voice said form behind the vampire, looking over his shoulder he saw Kitty

"I'm overseeing the Corsairs training session" he replied, not bothering to turn around

"Where's Scott?" she demanded

"He's…unavailable" Hellblade replied

"Why? What did you do?" she asked accusingly

"Nothing. Jean's taking him out for a few hours. With everything that has happened recently can you blame them for wanting to get away for awhile?" he replied, still not looking at her and finally selecting a danger room setting

'_Program Storm Alpha Five Seven Initiating'_ the computers voice chimed. Kittys eyes widened with shock and she grabbed Hellblade's left shoulder, spinning him around to face her

"Are you nuts? That's one of the toughest programs. They won't last five minutes" she told him

"They can handle it" Hellblade replied, calmly prising her hand off his shoulder

"Hey this isn't HYDRA. If anything happens to them it'll mean more than a pay cut" she snapped

"I'm aware of that but they won't learn anything if people like you baby them every time they train" Hellblade replied, starting to get irritated

"They aren't ready" Kitty protested

"They are, they need to be, if things continue as they have done the world will need them at their best, and right now their best isn't good enough" Hellblade retorted. He knew he was right, so why couldn't Shadowcat see it?

"They've been here a few months, it'll be years before they become real X-men" Kitty told him

"You were only here a few weeks before your first mission weren't you?" Hellblade responded, he wondered how Wolverine had managed to put up with her for as long as he had done

"The Institute isn't HYDRA, the kids here just want to be kids, not brainwashed killing machines" Kitty retorted. In the blink of an eye Hellblade had move closer so his face was less than an inch from hers

"Don't you _ever_ say that again, you have no idea what HYDRA is like" he said in a low, deadly voice

Before Kitty could say anything a cry of pain down below caught their attention. Hellblade grabbed Kittys arm and the two phased down to the danger room below. Kendra was on the floor, hands clutching her ankle

"I think I broke it" she said, fighting back tears

"You see? This is exactly what I was telling you about" Kitty snapped at the vampire, who knelt down to check Kendra's ankle

"Well maybe if a very annoying girl wasn't distracting me I might have noticed sooner and this wouldn't have happened" Hellblade snapped back, losing his temper

"You are the most annoying person I've ever met!" Kitty yelled, turning around and stalking away

"Rest assured, the feelings mutual!" Hellblade yelled back as Kitty phased through the far wall of the danger room

"Is it broken?" Kendra asked

"No, it's just sprained, you two help her up, I'll get Nightcrawler down here to get her to the infirmary" Hellblade told Rust and Fathom, who reached down and each put an arm around Kendra and helped her to her feet

As they went to help her to the changing room the power in the danger room and the rest of the Institute was suddenly cut. Hellblade drew his scimitars as a glowing orb of blue light appeared in the centre of the room. The orb grew bigger, turning into a tall glowing blue rectangle and a large shape fell through it.

The emergency lights came on and Hellblade motioned for the Corsairs to stay back as he advanced slowly towards the figure. When he reached it he placed the tip of his shoe against it and gently rolled it over onto hits front. He saw it was a girl, about sixteen or seventeen with short red hair and wearing a green and yellow skirt, a green short sleeved top and yellow knee high boots. Her green eyes opened and she looked up at Hellblade

"Hey Hellblade, long time no see" she said as if greeting an old friend

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Hellblade demanded sharply, hearing footsteps as Kitty ran back into the room to see what was going on

"I'm Rachel Summers, I'm from the future"

In the next chapter – Rachel meets her parents, tells her story, tells the X-men about her mission, and why the future depends on it

To be continued, as always, all reviews are greatley appreciated


	3. Happy Families

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men or X-men: Evolution, I do however own all OCs in this fic

And a big thank you to everyone who's taken the time to review so far, thanks guys (and girls), I really appreciate it

Chapter three: Happy Families

As the car glided over the tarmac of the road, now gleaming brightly in the evening light Jean cast a quick glance at her boyfriend.

The few hours away looked like they'd done some good, Scott wasn't as tense as before and the weight it seemed like he'd been carrying since Alex's attack looked like it was lessening, he seemed to have genuinely enjoyed himself earlier, he'd nearly smiled when they'd gone dancing at a bar in Bayville, but now he was going back to the Institute it looked like he was going back into serious leader mode, undoing all of Jeans hard work

"Did you enjoy the date Scott?" she asked

"Yeah, it was nice to get away from it all, even if it was only for a few hours, it didn't feel like it was long enough" he replied, not taking his eyes off the road as he talked to the girl he loved

"If you liked it, maybe we can do it again sometime" Jean suggested, trying to break the awkward silence that had descended on the pair. Suddenly Scott moved the car to the side of the road, jammed on the brakes and the car came to a screeching halt, Jean thought she could feel the rubber being burned off the tires

"Jean look, I'm not really sure how to say this, I really like you but…" he started

"You're breaking up with me?" Jean asked, heartbroken, but at the same time not surprised, things had gone downhill since Alex, this had been coming for a long time

"No, no, nothing like that. What I was going to say was I got offered a place at Boston University" he told her

"Really? That's wonderful, it's a great place Scott, it's a shame you're not going" Jean said

"That's the thing, I'm thinking of accepting, things have been getting really tough at the Institute lately, what with Alex being in a coma and I nearly lost it with Wolverine when we went to rescue Laura, a few months ago, I'd have never done that" he took her hand

"And I miss you, I really do. Going to Boston University means I'll be nearer to you and we'll see each other more often, I need a break from the Institute, I'm not sure I even want to stay there anymore" he told her, his face expression that of teenage romance and of someone talking to a therapist

"But what about your squad? And the kids at the school would really miss you" Jean asked

"It wouldn't be that hard, the Professor would understand, and now Logan's friend Hellblade's there he can take over my squad, he's already done a few training sessions with them and they seem to like him, they need a mentor who'll be there for them whenever they need it, who won't let them down" he said to her

"They need you" Jean told him

"The way I am right now, they'd be better off without me" Scott replied, the guilt in his voice obvious, he knew he'd been so wrapped up in dealing with Alex that he'd neglected The Corsairs a lot, he wasn't sure they trusted him or if he could ever get them to trust him again. Jean squeezed his hand

"Look, don't make a snap decision, think about it for a few days and tell the Professor what you want to do then, if you won't do it for yourself then do it for me, O.K?" she asked

"O.K Jean, sometimes I wonder what I did to end with a girl as amazing as you" he said, he kissed her quickly than revved up the engine. The car took off down the highway, shooting past the dark trees, heading for the Institute, now a growing dark blot on the horizon, coloured dark red and purple by the light of the setting sun.

Meanwhile in the infirmary Rachel lay on white sheets, the bed surrounded by mutants she'd grown up idolizing but now were still inexperienced children, not the legendary heroes of her time, of her future

"And you say she just appeared there in the room?" Beast asked Hellblade

"Yes, I have no idea why or how, she was just suddenly there one minute, right when the power went out" he replied

"Exactly at the time of the power cut?" Beast asked

"Down to the exact same second" the vampire responded

"How's Kendra doing?" Kitty asked

"A sprained ankle, a few days rest and she'll be fine, it's a shame Warren isn't here, his blood could fix it in a second" Beast told her, glancing over at the bed in the far corner of the room. Levitating a few inches above it was the motionless form of Alex Summers, still wrapped in the thin coils of energy his mutant power allowed him to control. The coils were a dull orange colour and wrapped around his body like thin orange ropes, he was still wearing the same X-men uniform he'd been wearing when he'd been shot by Graydon Creed, the energy coils wouldn't allow anyone to get near him and although he hadn't eaten, he was still as healthy as any boy his age

"Is there still no improvement Doctor McCoy?" Hellblade asked

"None, it's a complete mystery, physically he's fine but mentally there's nothing, he's like an empty shell" Beast told him, loping over to check on Kendra

"You know, you really ought to be more concerned about Kendra's condition Hellblade, it's your fault she's in here after all" Kitty told him

"Valon" he responded

"What?" she asked

"My real name, it's Valon, Valon Kandra, Hellblade is just an alias I go by, one of many" he told her

"How come you told me your name?" she asked him

"To get you to trust me, I am here because I wish to help you and the X-men, I don't plan on slaying you all in your sleep for a few dollars, which is what you seem to suspect me of planning to do. When I wounded you before it was nothing personal, just business" he said, trying to sound as sincere as possible

"Just business? Is that all you think it was? You could've killed me, you could've killed Rogue. Is that why you suddenly reformed, did Wolverine pay you or something? Are you only on our side until the check clears" she asked accusingly

"No, I am here of my own accord, I could have killed everyone in this mansion at many times since I have been here but I have not, sure that is reason enough to trust me?" he replied

"No way, I'm not buying it, no way someone like you just gives up being an assassin just like that, Laura can't mean that much to you" Kitty said

"She does, I made a promise to her mother to protect her and I intend to keep it, regardless what ignorant, clueless teenagers may think" Hellblade replied, losing his patience, he couldn't understand why he was going to such lengths to win Kitty's trust, he certainly didn't need it and pretty much everyone else had welcomed him

"You are impossible, you know that?" she snapped

"Likewise, at least we can agree on that much" he snapped in reply

"Sheesh, get a room you two. How you hook up in the future's a mystery to me" a voice said from behind them, they turned around to see Rachel, wide awake and sitting up in bed

"Hooked up?" Hellblade asked weakly, Kitty just stared at Rachel with wide eyes, like she'd just said pigs could fly

Upstairs the doors to the mansion opened and Jean and Scott walked in, hand in hand, to find Wolverine waiting for them

"Hey Logan, something wrong?" Jean asked him

"Professor wants to see you down in the infirmary" Wolverine told them

"Why?" Scott asked

"It's…complicated" Wolverine told them

Down in the infirmary Scott and Jean were greeted by Beast, X-23, Kurt, the Professor, Hellblade, The Corsairs and Kitty, all clustered around two beds, Kendra occupied one, and the other was blocked from their view. Hellblade and Kitty were both standing as far away from each other as possible, sneaking a glance at each other every few seconds, then looking away when they saw the other one looking at, X-23 looked shocked while Kurt and The Corsairs were laughing quietly, like they'd just heard the funniest thing ever, and were trying hard to keep quiet about it

"What's up with them?" Jean asked, looking at Hellblade and Kitty

"It's…complicated" X-23 told her

"Jean, Scott, there's someone here I think you should meet" the Professor said as the X-men parted to reveal the occupant of the other bed. Both of them didn't recognise the girl in it, but felt a connection to her like they knew her from somewhere, but neither of them could figure out why

"Who are you?" Scott asked her

"I'm Rachel" the girl replied

"It's probably nothing but I get the feeling we've met somewhere, have we?" Jean asked

"Sort of, look at me and you'll probably recognise me" Rachel said

"Sorry, but I don't recognise you" Jean replied

"No, really look at me, both of you" Rachel said. Both X-men leaned in closer for a better look, it took Scott a few seconds but he realised he had seen her before, or at least seen her somewhere

"Your eyes, you have Jeans eyes" he said, she smiled and nodded

"Your hair has Scott's glossy shine to it, and you have his smile" Jean said, she nodded again

"You're getting there, anything else?" she asked them

"Your nose is just like Scott's, and you have my ears, and my chin" Jean said

"Nearly there, any guesses who I am yet?" she asked

"They're clone?" Kurt suggested, earning a prompt whack on the head from both Kitty and Hellblade respectively

"You're…you're our daughter, mine and Scott's, I don't know how but you are" Jean said, the girl clapped

"Correct, I'm Rachel Summers and I was born, or will be born, in about five years" she told them

"So you're from the future?" Scott asked

"Yeah, and it's not exactly a paradise" Rachel replied

"What's it like? The future I mean" Jean asked, Rachel took a deep breath before telling them her story

"Remember the Sentinels?" she asked them, all X-men present nodded

"Well in my future after an incident in Washington DC SHEILD loses control of them, a new branch of the government called the Office of National Emergency, or the ONE, takes control of the program and starts to use them to combat mutant terrorism"

"You mean Magneto?" Kurt asked

"Yea, he's the first mutant to fall. The Acolytes follow him and the Brotherhood follow them, the ONE Sentinels use lethal force, they don't take prisoners, and soon they don't even bother to distinguish mutant terrorists from mutant heroes, in their view, the only good mutant is a dead one, millions got killed all over the world"

"What, the X-men are hunted down?" Wolverine demanded

"Pretty much, by my thirteenth birthday Kitty and her…boyfriend are the only ones left. The remaining mutants are all herded into camps to be kept in check, I was dumped there after my parents were killed when the Sentinels attacked the Institute when I was six. Soon afterwards the Sentinels get smart, they take over the ONE and then the US government and wage their own war against humanity, to eliminate any more possible mutants being born. Kitty rescued me from the camps and I grew up with them, the last of the X-Men"

"So you're a mutant?" Jean asked

"Sure am mom, I'm like you, a telepath and a telekinetic, then I headed back to this timeline after Kitty and her…boyfriend as well as the boy I loved gave their lives to left me get away in a time portal" Rachel said, finishing her story

A heavy silence descended upon the room as everyone tried to take in the new information they'd just heard. Finally after a few minutes of silence the Professor broke it

"Were you sent back in time for a reason?" he asked her

"Yes, I have to stop the incident in Washington, that's what starts all of this, if I can pull it off, then my future will never come to pass" Rachel told him

"We'll do all we can to help, who do you need to save? What do you need to stop from happening?" the Professor asked

"I don't know" she replied

"What do you mean you don't know, you got sent back through time and you can't even remember why?" Wolverine said coldly

"Give me a break O.K, it's probably a side effect of the time travel, it's in my mind, my memories somewhere, I just need to find it that's all" she replied

"If it's locked away in your mind couldn't Jean or the Professor unlock it for you?" Hellblade asked, avoiding making eye contact with Kitty

"Yeah it's possible, if they're willing to try" Rachel replied

"I'll give it a shot" Jean said

"No Jean, you're not powerful enough, I'll need to use Cerebro to look into her mind, and Rachel will need to help too" the Professor said

"I'm coming too, you might need some backup in there" Jean said, realising she wasn't going to back down the Professor relented

"Very well then, but we'll need some additional support in case we encounter any hostility, Logan and Kitty should do" he told them

"No way, we're coming too" Kendra said to murmurs of agreement from The Corsairs

"No way, you're too young" Scott told them

"But…" they started to protest

"No buts, that's final, wait until you're more experienced, right now it's too dangerous" he told them

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance soon, just not today" Hellblade added, which seemed to cheer the Corsairs up a little

An hour later the Professor placed Cerebro onto his head and placed his hands on either side of Rachel's head. Jean and the others gathered in around them

"I should probably warn you, some of the stuff you'll see in my memories isn't exactly pleasant, we'll need to comb my memories to find the one I need, if you die in there, you'll lose you mind and spend the rest of your days as an empty shell, you sure you wanna go through with this?" Rachel asked

"I'm not afraid" Kitty said

"Just get on with it already" Wolverine growled

"O.K then, fasten your seatbelts, it's gonna be a bumpy ride" she said, at the same moment she, her mother and the Professor activated their telepathy and the five X-men were swallowed up by blackness

In chapter 4 – The X-men get more than they bargained for when they comb Rachel's memories, whoever said dreams can't hurt you?

To be continued, as always reviews and feedback on the fic is encouraged and happily accepted


	4. Our Future Is Now

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men or X-men: Evoultion, Reed Richards and Susan Storm/Richards are owned by Marvel, my OCs are mine though

As always, thanks everyone who took the time to review, I really appreciate it

Chapter Four: Our Future Is Now

As the group continued to plummet down through the darkness none of them could feel anything, no wind rushing past them, no vertigo, not even fear of hitting the ground, at that moment, the lack of feeling was much more scary than anything they thought they might encounter

Eventually they came to a stop, floating in pitch blackness, no sense of where they were or how long they'd fallen to get there. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a soft light filled their surroundings, the black brightened to dark grey, then light grey, then soft white, then bright white, like staring at snow in the sunlight, the sound of children's laughter filled their ears, it seemed to be coming from everywhere all at once

"Huh? What's going on?" Wolverine demanded, scanning the whiteness all around him, looking for any signs of an attack, there were none. Everyone elses eyes were focused on Rachel who was sitting cross legged in mid-air, her green eyes blank and staring straight ahead

"I believe Rachel is sifting through her memories, trying to find the one's relevant to her mission" the Professor replied, he knew the stance Rachel was in, he'd seen Jean adopt it many times when he'd been helping her use her telepathy to remember things she'd forgotten, the thought like mother like daughter came to mind

"Is she O.K?" Scott asked

"Relax Scott, she's strong, she gets that from you" Jean replied

"And she's smart, she gets that from you" Scott added, Kitty made a gagging motion at their comments

The whiteness began to fade, more colours, greens, reds, blue, greys and yellows joined and replaced the white, spreading out and mixing together, like a giant artist had knocked over his paint pots. In the space of a minute the white backdrop was gone, replaced by the Xavier Institute

They were all standing in the back garden, it was a bright summers day. The sun, blazing gold, shone down through the few white wisps of cloud dotting an otherwise clear azure blue sky. Trees sported thick boughs of lush green leaves with orange and red fruit poking through the lumps of emerald green. The brick buildings of the Institute stood tall and proud, the dark red bricks and beige mortar in stark contrast to the pool, now nearly twice as big as it was in their present, with water that looked like it had been siphoned from a mountain stream, even the old grey stone path seemed brand new and lay proudly on the ground, showing the way up to the Institute.

Along this path came two youngsters, a boy with blond hair and a girl with bright red hair ran up to the Institute. The solid wood doors were pushed open and four adults strode out. One a man with greying hair, another a woman with short blond hair like the boys and bright blue eyes full of kindness and sincerity, both wore weird looking uniforms with large number 4s on the chest. The other two were instantly recognizable and very familiar to Kitty, she saw a future version of herself with lush long ebony hair and shining pale blue eyes brimming with happiness and warmth, the other everyone there knew as the Institutes most recent addition, the vampiric mutant Hellblade, he looked a few years older than he did at the moment but otherwise he hadn't changed at all, both of them were wearing the same uniforms they wore when they were out on missions or training in the danger room in the present.

"Well, now I've seen what this school has to offer I have to say I'd be honoured and happy to send Franklin here" the man said

"We'd be more than happy to accept him, I know the Baxter Building has excellent facilities but it would do Franklin good to be around children his own age" the future Kitty replied, Kitty groaned silently as she remembered where she'd heard the tone her older self was using. It was the same tone her teachers used to use when they were talking to her parents at parents night

"I agree with Reed, Franklin really seems to like it here, and his friend Rachel's here. It gets my vote of approval too" the woman said

"Excellent news Mrs Richards, if you'll jut wait inside the auditorium we'll take care of the necessary paperwork" the future Hellblade told the woman, reaching for the door only to have Reed walk right up, and compress himself to slide underneath it

"That must be useful when you've forgot your house keys" Kitty said to Mrs Storm, who laughed as Hellblade held the door open and she went through into the Institute. Kitty sighed sadly as she saw Franklin and Rachel run over to them

"What's wrong Kitty?" Hellblade asked

"I just wish we had one Valon" she replied, looking at Rachel and Franklin

"I know, I do too but there's not a lot we can do, Hank said my species and mutants aren't genetically compatible, I guess we could try to adopt" he told her

"No, our life's dangerous enough with the O.N.E, their leader and their sentinels running around, that's why we got turned down last time remember?" she replied

"Turned down for what aunt Kitty?" Rachel asked, looking up at future Kitty innocently

"Never you mind now come on, we've got paper work to do, then Franklin can stay here all year long" Kitty said to a cry of excitement from Rachel as the scene faded away and the whiteness returned

"Well that was…enlightening" Jean said, being extremely careful in her choice of words and not envying Kitty at all. It was one thing to see a future where you were with the one you loved but to know there was a future where you were with someone you currently hated was something very different

"I think I'm nearly there, it has something to do with the head of the O.N.E" Rachel called out

"You mean Trask? He invented the Sentinels" Wolverine questioned

"No, I don't think so, as far as I know he just makes them, plus he's a convicted criminal, not the kind of guy you'd want as head of an army of robots if you were president" Rachel said in response

"Hang on, I think I've got something" she said as the whiteness faded away. This time it was replaced by dark colours, blacks, dark blues, dark reds and bright, firey orange. They appeared again in the grounds of the Institute, this time in front of the mansion but now it looked very different from the cheery summer day they'd just seen.

The was the middle of the night, above them dark grey clouds filed the sky except for one patch where the moon shone through. This moon wasn't white or silver but a deep, blood red

"Red moon" Wolverine muttered

"What does that mean?" Kitty asked him

"They used to say when there's a red moon, a lot of blood's gonna be spilt that night" he told her as more of the scene came into focus. They saw the Institute was under siege, bright white spotlights cut through the darkness and thick grey smoke poured up from different parts of the Institute. Glowing yellow eyes appeared in the darkness as they sentinels they belonged to stepped forwards out of the gloom and sent a barrage of red last blasts into the building, collapsing the nearest wall. The sound of children filled their ears once again but this time they were screaming in terror, not laughing in joy

A sentinel crouched over to try and fit in through the hole ion the wall when another red blast, this time an energy blast from inside the Institute. The Sentinel was knocked backwards, missing its head, which flew through the air and dug into the dirt in front of the present day X-men, they could all see a large number 1 on the side of its head and the letters O, N and E below it. Cyclops ran forward through the smoke, now billowing out of the hole in the wall, sending shot after shot at the other Sentinels

"Solaris, Fathom, Havok, Boom Boom, Berserker, I want you up front now, we need to clear a path, Rust is waiting in the Velocity, we need to get these kids out of here" he yelled as the X-men answered his calls and joined him up at the front. One volley of energy and white fire shots later and the other two Sentinels dropped to the floor as a crowd of young children were shepherded through the smoke by Jean, Kitty, Nightcrawler and Hellblade

"We're going to make it, I think we're going to make…" Kurt didn't get a chance to finish as a red laser shot blast a hole clean through his torso, he looked down at it, then back up at the others, his expression almost curious, as if he wanted them to explain why the hole was there. Then his eyes glazed over and he fell backward to the ground and didn't get up again

"KURT!" both future and present Kitty cried in unison, future Kitty went to go to him but Hellblade grabbed her arm

"There's nothing we can do for him, come on or the students will be next" he told her, she blinked the tears from her eyes and resumed running, shepherding the students forwards, behind them there were two crashes as Rogue and Storm shot up out of the burning building and flew towards them, only to fall to the ground, overcome by the smoke and flames

The Institute got further away as they ran forwards, the Velocity appeared on the edge of the forest with Rust waving to them from the open door and Bobby calling them over to get on board and escape. They were almost at the craft when more red beams shot through the night and the Velocity exploded in a huge fireball. Jean lowered her psychic shield to see Bobby, Rust and over a dozen students lying motionless on the ground. Before any of them could reach a bright white searchlight shone down on the survivors, illuminating them

"Halt mutants, don't move and you won't be harmed" a voice yelled over a microphone, it was familiar to all of them but none of the present day X-men could place it. Jean pushed Rachel, Franklin and the other few surviving children over to where Kitty and Hellblade were standing

"Kitty, Valon, take the kids and get as far away from here as you can, just keep running, we'll hold them off for as long as we can" Jean told them

"You got it Jean" Kitty replied

"Mommy, I want to stay and fight with you" Rachel said, walking over to stand next to her

"No, sweetheart, you have to go, we'll be right behind you" Jean said, trying her best to reassure her daughter

As Scott blasted the nearest Sentinel Kitty and Hellblade took off, shepherding the children ahead of them as fast as they could run. Behind them they could hear laser blast and more explosions, then after a few seconds the blasts stopped and started to rain down upon the fleeing mutants. Many missed but one hit its target dead on, landing right in the middle of the group. Kitty and Franklin were thrown forwards to land next to Hellblade and the other students but Rachel was knocked backwards, right into the path of the advancing Sentinels.

Kitty automatically leapt to her feet and started back for Rachel when another shot blew the tree right next to Rachel into toothpicks and the young mutant disappeared in the cloud of debris. Kitty stood there, a look of pure horror on her face as Hellblade grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away to join the fleeing students as the scene faded back to white again

"Anyone recognize that voice?" Wolverine asked the others

"No but it sounds familiar, like I've heard it before" Kitty said, looking over to where Scott and Jean were both holding Rachel's hand to comfort her, Kitty knew it must have been rough for Rachel to have had to go through seeing that again ad hoped she wouldn't have to show them anything else as bad

"There's one more memory I think can be of some help" Rachel said as the white dissolved to show the final memory, the once Rachel had of just before she'd gone back in time.

They watched intently as they saw her teams return to the Institute, her parting kiss with Franklin and seeing everyone she had left give their lives in order for her to return to the past and prevent her future from ever taking place

"Anything useful?" Kitty asked Rachel

"No, nothing I didn't already know" Rachel replied

"Wait, look, Franklin put his hand on her forehead" Jean said

"What's that mean?" Wolverine asked

"It's a common technique used to transfer information from one mind to another, Rachel, what powers did Franklin have?" the Professor asked her

"He was a psychic, and a pretty powerful one, I can't believe I missed that" she said, sounding guilty

"Hey, your mind was on other things, it'd have happened to anyone" Jean said, trying to re-assure her daughter

"Can you recall what he sent you?" the Professor asked

" I think so, give me a minute" Rachel replied, closing her eyes, a large screen appeared in front of them and images flashed across it, too many for the X-men to see properly before it slowed down and then finally stopped, one image remained on the screen and all the X-men's eyes widened in surprise

Outside in the infirmary all of the X-men who'd gone into Rachel's mind opened their eyes

"Beast, how long until the X-jet is ready to go?" the Professor asked before beast could say anything

"A…a few minutes why is it so important?" beast asked

"We know why Rachel was sent back, we need to get to Washington DC, right now" Scott told Beast

"And if we don't, then the X-Men are doomed" he added, his sun glasses doing little to stop the haunted look in his eyes

In the next chapter – The X-men race to Washington but who is the person they have to stop? And why do they seem so familiar?

To be continued, as always, all reviews and feedback about the fic are appreciated


	5. Chaos At The Capital

Sorry for the long absence, got buried under mountains of homework at College

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or X-Men: Evoultion, my OCs are mine though

Chapter Five: Chaos At The Capital

The high tech plane shot through the grey clouds that hung over Maryland as they headed down the East Coast in the X-jet. On board were Cyclops, Jean, Rachel, the Professor, Hellblade, Bobby, Rahne, Cannonball, Wolverine, Kitty, Kurt and Rogue.

Wolverine had to fight to suppress a smile at how Kitty was doing everything short of phasing out of the jet to avoid looking at Hellblade, like Jean he was very surprised by what he'd seen in Rachel's mind. From what he could remember Hellblade was a decent person, Kitty could do a lot worse but he couldn't see how they went from being unable to stand the sight of one another to being together. Meanwhile Hellblade looked just as awkward, even though he hadn't gone inside Rachel's mind, which was probably a good thing at that moment. Setting the jet on autopilot he spun the pilots chair around to look at the other X-men

"We'll be over DC in a few minutes, anymore info on where it is we're supposed to go Rachel?" Wolverine asked her, she closed her eyes while she recalled the information they needed, it scrolled up in front of her so fast it was like clicking on a link on the internet, except without the millions of pop ups

"The O.N.E bill is being put through today, I think. It's got something to do with that, we should head for the Capital"

"You heard the lady, to the Capital" Jean told Wolverine, who spun back round, took the X-Jet of auto-pilot and swung it 90 degrees round to head for the large white building at the heart of American democracy

"So, who exactly is it we're here to stop?" Rogue asked

"It's better if you don't know, trust me" Wolverine told her

"But…" Kurt started to protest but a cold look from Hellblade was enough to keep the elf's mouth firmly shut

"How bad were Rachel's memories?" the vampire asked Kitty, trying to make conversation, if he maintained the awkward silence they'd shared up until now, he'd go crazy

"They were bad…really, really bad" she said, not making eye contact, remembering her and Hellblade's closeness, how much love she'd had in her eye whenever she'd looked or talked to him, and how they'd sacrificed their lives to let Rachel get away, suddenly finding the cloud bank outside the jet incredibly interesting

"I imagine it must be difficult knowing what you will be like in the future, how you turn out, who you're with" he said, instantly wising he'd kept his fanged mouth shut

"It should be about one hour before we reach our destination so I think I'll catch up on the sleep I missed last night, please wake me up when we get there" he said to Kitty, stretching and unbuckling his seat belt. He transformed into his wolf form and curled up on the seat like a dog curling up in front of a warm fire and went to sleep. Kitty yawned herself and couldn't help but smile, noticing how much the sleeping wolf reminded her of the German Shepard dog she'd had when she was a little girl

"Y'know you could do a lot worse half pint" Wolverine muttered, thoroughly enjoying the look on Kitty's face as she struggled to come up with a response

"I could do a lot better too. In case you forgot Logan, I'm still with Lance"

"Well it doesn't look like that's gonna work out now does it?" her mentor replied

"Hey, if you didn't notice, I can't stand him and he can't stand me, we drive each other crazy right now" she said when Rachel suddenly spoke up

"In my time you worked all that out and got over it. I guess whoever said opposites attract was right since you started dating when I was about seven, and you were pretty close friends for a few years before that as well, from what my mom used to tell me" as the three mutants talked none of them noticed the 'sleeping' wolfs eyes lift up or its right eye open just a crack to observe them

An hour later the Jet touched down next to the Washington Monument, cloaked, and the team disembarked. They encountered no resistance until they were nearly at the bottom of the white steps leading up to the Capital

Nightcrawler noticed a small pale purple fly land on his shoulder, appearing from seemingly nowhere, a few seconds later he coughed. He felt that the back of his hand was wet and looked down, to see that it was stained dark blue with his blood. He suddenly felt cold, lost the feeling in his arms and collapsed, going into convulsions

Rogue saw her brother go down and turned to help him, her shadow merging with the shadows of the trees growing nearby, a dark hand emerged from the shadow, grabbed her foot and yanked sharply, pulling her leg out from under her and sending her crashing to the floor, letting out a cry of pain as the back of her head bounced off the marble steps leading up the Capital

Wolverine immediately extended his claws and Hellblade drew his scimitars, the two standing back to back like they were back in Germany sixty years before, enhanced eyes scanning their surroundings for any trace of where their mystery attacker could be hiding

As the ground began to quake beneath their feet Cyclops, Rachel and Jean all realised who was behind it

"You X-loser running for congress or something?" Lance asked as he, Quicksilver and Blob stepped out from the trees. Toad hopped out behind them

"What are you guys doing here?" Cyclops demanded, finger resting on the switch for his visor

"Nothin much, sightseeing, thought we'd check out the Capital, get Mystique some souvenirs, maybe a t-shirt" Toad said, eying Wolverines claws nervously

"Right, and you just happened to go on a tour right when there's an anti-mutant bill being passed?" Jean asked sarcastically, wondering where the two women of the Brotherhood, Mystique and Wanda, were

"Come on Summers, even you can't seriously want this to be made law, we'll be locked up, just for being born different" Lance said

"We're not O.K with it, we're here to stop it, now get out of our way Lance, we don't want to fight you guys, not here of all places" Cyclops said sternly, Lance crossed his arms before giving him his answer

"Sorry Summers, not happening", Cyclops sighed

"I know you guys suck at math but even you've gotta know we've got you seriously out numbered here" Lance smiled

"Oh yeah? Take another look Summers" Cyclops glanced around to see Rogue lying on the ground, a think trickle of blood running down from her forehead and Kurt in the grip of some horrible disease

"Yo, new guys, front and centre, time to make your big introduction" he called

A girl rose from the shadows in front of Cyclops. She was wearing a ninja style stealth suit, with only her eyes visible. When she lifted her hands the X-men could see two spheres of swirling dark energy held in them

"Meet Kimi Joyce, we call her Shroud" she bowed slightly

A boy stepped forwards, he was wearing red jeans, a black shirt with bloodstain designs on it and sporting a long red leather coat, he had long red hair. Kitty and Wolverine remembered him from the fight with the Brotherhood at the mall

"I'm Cassius, Cassius Chrome, the Brotherhood call me Vermillion" he told them, suddenly his white skin was gone, replaced by glistening blood red crystal

Another boy stepped forwards. This one was wearing pale grey trousers, shirt and a long cloak, there was a biohazard symbol on the front of his shirt and the back of his cloak. He had a sickly, pale grey complexion, watery grey eyes and short dirty blond hair, giving him the appearance of someone suffering from a lifelong illness

"My names Tyran J'aundice but Mystique and the others call me Typhus" he told them, looking over at Nightcrawler

"Looks like blue boy there's got Rush River Fever, nasty disease, most die within a day of contracting it"

"You do this?" Wolverine snapped

"Wow, with a name like Typhus you think I'm the one who made him sick? Your intellect is simply astounding" Typhus said, rolling his eyes

"You know, he's got a point wolf face" Cannonball said to Wolverine

"Sam? How can you say that?" Kitty asked, 'Cannonball' laughed and Hellblade and Wolverine groaned, instantly recognizing who that laughter belonged to as 'Cannonball' strode over to stand in front of the Brotherhood members. His skin turned blue, his eyes yellow and his hair red as 'Cannonball' assumed her real form

"Mystique!" Jean snarled, the shape shifter laughed

"Took you long enough to figure out"

"Where's Cannonball?" Cyclops demanded

"Relax he's knocked out back at your precious Institute, which is where you should be right now, leave this to us, we'll make sure this law never gets passed" she said

"You didn't think a bunch of mutants attacking Congress would help them make up their minds?" Wolverine asked

"Whoever said we'd be going inside?" Mystique asked sweetly, Wolverine felt a strange feeling in his bones as he turned to look at Cyclops

"Scott, you Jean and Rachel get inside, we'll keep these guys out here", Cyclops nodded and the three took off up the steps

"Should we leave them?" Rachel asked

"Me and your mom told you stories about the X-men when you were little didn't we?" Cyclops asked her

"Well yea you did…" she started to say

"Then what are you so worried about?" Jean asked, giving her daughter a re-assuring smile

Inside the Capital a senator leaned over to see what the senator sitting next to him was looking at, there was a metal pen standing perfectly on the metal band on the side of the wooden desk as if it had been glued in place

"How'd you do that? Glue?" he asked, the other Senator shook his head

"No, there's only one way that sort of thing happens" the other Senator replied

"And what's that" the other Senator asked again

"When something's been magnetised"

In the next chapter – The Brotherhoods leader makes his presence known, some unwelcome guests appear, and Rachel shows just how far she's willing to go to save her future

To be continued, please review, it helps motivate me to write the next chapter faster


	6. Battle For The Capitol

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men or X-men:Evolution, however all the OCs in my fics are mine, so hands off

And a big thank you to everyone who's taken the time to reivew, it really means a lot, so thanks

Chapter six: The battle for the Capitol

As the trio of mutants, mother, father and daughter raced down the hallways within the capital building, they had no idea of what was taking place outside

Wolverine ran at Vermillion, who extended a trio of crystal claws and locked blades with Weapon X, who smiled

"You think crystals gonna stop me bub?" he asked as his claws slid down the crystal before he twisted and sliced, the six crystal claws fell to the floor and shattered and he pressed his advantage, slashing again and opening up a three thin wounds on Vermilions left arm, cutting clean through the crystal armour, Vermillion sighed as he de-activated the crystal armour and the dark red blood trickled down his arm

"That wasn't smart, you see, my power's literally in my blood" he said as he flicked his arm and several drops of the blood landed on Wolverines face, where they immediately started to crystallize, covering his eyes and rendering the Canadian blind

Bobby fell back as the Blob took the barrage of icicles he was throwing at him with ease. He was suddenly reminded of a documentary he'd seen about ice age hunters fleeing from woolly mammoths as the enormous mutant thundered past him, the ground quaking at his footsteps. The he suddenly had an idea

"Hey blobby! You missed, is all that fat blocking your eyes ya overgrown sum wrestler?" he yelled, putting on a grin as Blobs tiny eyes narrowed and he almost snorted before letting out a roar and charging the icy X-man

"Don't call me names! I'm gonna smash you like an ice swan Drake!" Bobby aimed his hands down at the paving stones in front of him and blasted them with his icy energy, coating them with a layer of super slippery ice. The moment the Blob set foot on the icy paving his legs went out from under him and he slid head over heels along. Once again Bobby was reminded of something he'd seen on TV, Indiana Jones running from a giant boulder as he ran ahead of the tumbling behemoth, coating the paving stones with more ice, his icy form giving him much needed traction to keep him from going down like the Blob. Finally he jumped to the side, right in front of Pietro, to let the Blob barrel headlong into Magneto's progeny

"Sorry Pietro" Blob mumbled as he struggled to untangle himself from his Brotherhood team mate, he got a reply of "Hurff gurmfle eurrf!!!" from underneath him and guessed that Quicksilver hadn't accepted his apology

Meanwhile Lance and Hellblade were staring each other down, neither making the first move

"I've read the X-men's file on you Lance" Hellblade said, Lance raised an eyebrow

"Oh yeah?"

"It is very impressive, I cannot disagree, you are a powerful mutant and an invaluable asset to whatever side you pick" Hellblade continued

"Y'know vampire, flattery's not gonna get you anywhere" Lance responded, cracking his knuckles and causing the earth around him to quake

"Very well then, you joined the X-men once, why not do so again?" the vampire asked, Lance laughed

"In case you didn't read that part of the file, I wasn't exactly accepted with open arms last time, they didn't want me there, especially Summers"

"And if I guaranteed they'd accept you back in? They've allowed myself and Laura to join, so why not return?" Lance laughed again

"Don't you get it? _They don't want me there_" he responded, exaggerating the last part

"I'm sure Kitty does, I imagine your relationship would go a lot smoother if you were under the same roof" Hellblade asked, unable to suppress a small snicker at Lance blushing

Shroud fell through a shadow to lie on the floor in front of them, out for the count and Kitty stepped through after her

"Why're you blushing Lance? Your face looks like a fire hydrant" she asked, laughing softly. Lance couldn't take it and spun around

"If you two love birds'll excuse me, I'm gonna go help Blob and Pietro" he called over his shoulder. Suddenly it was the X-men who were blushing

"I…" Hellblade started before being blasted by a burst of blue energy and crashing to the floor, looking up he saw the Scarlet Witch standing where Lance had been, her fists glowing with hex energy

"I'll deal with her, go help Logan" Hellblade told Kitty, who nodded and took off. Toad hopped over to Wanda

"Need a hand babycakes?" he asked, flashing a wide smile, showing all his yellow teeth, Wanda growled "Toaaaad…" and blasted him with a hex bolt, causing him to fly through the air and land in a tree near the Capital building

"What a girl" he muttered, gazing at his beloved with puppy dog eyes

Inside the symbol of American democracy Rachel, Jean and Cyclops pressed onwards

"I guess you have some kind of plan to take him down?" Cyclops asked Rachel, who laughed nervously and shook her head

"Err, afraid not. I'm just making this stuff up as I go along" she told her parents honestly

"Well, it shouldn't be too hard, we've taken him down plenty of times before" Jean said, stopping suddenly at a large, ornate wooden door

"The professor says this is the room we need to go in" she told the others, blasting down the door in front of them with a blast of psychic energy

The room in front of them was filled with Senators, many let out cries of surprise and some of the more cowardly dived down behind their desks while the guards trained pistols, stun guns and automatic rifles on the three and barked a warning

"Freeze mutants" Cyclops raised his hands in the air, replying as the others followed suit, hoping the guards wouldn't shoot them before he said his piece

"We're here to help sir, you're all in danger"

"Oh yeah? And why should we trust you? All mutants are lying terrorists" a guard sneered, wondering if anyone would object if his gun 'misfired', Rachel looked down to see the pen on the side of the nearest desk and sighed

"Too late" the wall at the far side of the room collapsed, sending a cloud of dust and mortar over the room, a coughing Cyclops saw through his red visor a man dressed in an all to familiar red, purple and black costume floating in through the hole. The guards immediately raised their weapons and prepared to fire but the man waved his hand and the guards weapons rose from their hands and spun around to aim themselves right at the guards

"When will you humans learn? Metal bullets will never harm the master of magnetism" he said almost sadly as he clicked his fingers and the weapons dissembled themselves to lie in a heap of parts on the floor

"Magneto!" Scott cried as he spun around to face him

"Good to see you Scott, how is Alex?" he asked, Cyclops snarled and let off a volley of energy blasts, Magneto waved his hand and the heap of parts rose into the air, forming a shield which blocked Cyclops's attack

"It was not meant to be an insult, as far fetched as it may be to you I am concerned for his safety, as I am concerned for the safety of all mutants" he said angrily

"If you are then back down right now, let us deal with this" Jean pleaded, Magneto sighed

"I cannot, this bill will spell the end for mutants. I cannot allow it to be passed, whatever the cost" Magneto replied, the gun parts merged together to form a row of spikes, aimed at the Senators, now huddled at the far end of the room with the disarmed guards

"Please, if you destroy them then how will the rest of the world see mutants as anything but a threat?" Jean said

"Listen to her Erik" a voice said from behind them as the Professor wheel himself forwards into the room from behind the other X-men

"Professor! How'd you get here?" Cyclops asked

"The Brotherhood was so busy fighting they didn't notice me going right past them, it seems you chose your allies poorly Erik" Professor Xavier said to his old friend

"This is pointless Charles. This proves your way is wrong, look at them, they are just as scared of you and your X-men as they are of me" Magneto said, looking at the humans with disgust, their expressions twisted with fear and their gaze shifting from one mutant to another, wondering which one was going to kill them

"And you believe that attacking humans, humans about to vote on such an important bill, will be more beneficial for mutant kind?" the Professor asked

"Mutants cannot merely sit around waiting to be rounded up, we need to take action, to go on the attack" Magneto responded

"That's insane! You'll start an all out war!" Cyclops yelled

"And then we will crush the humans and claim our rightful place as rulers of this world" Magneto replied calmly, looking up above as if imagining the future he'd just spoken of

A cry of anger cut the air and Magneto was knocked backwards by a wooden desk

"This ends here!" Rachel yelled, lifting up more desks and hurling them at the master of magnetism, who sent his metal spikes to intercept the desks

"You should keep your students in check Charles" he said, casting a look directly at his friend, who glared back, taking advantage of the distraction Rachel propelled herself through the air with her telekinesis, tackling Magneto and knocking him to the ground

"I'm not one of the X-men" she hissed, levitating a long, thin piece of wood from the destroyed desk into the air which hovered directly above Magnetos head as she hissed

"And I'll stop you, no matter what it takes, you have no idea what this 'war' of yours will be like, and I'm going to make sure you never get to start it" she glared at him, murder in her eyes as the piece of wood began to descend

At that moment a beam of red energy struck Cyclops in the chest, knocking him backwards, darks shapes appeared in the hole in the wall and Rachel heard an all to familiar voice ring out

'_Hostile mutants detected. Preparing to eliminate'_

Rachel's eyes widened in horror, her future had come, her future was now

In the next chapter – The O.N.E makes its appearance and their new sentinels get their first field test

To be continued, as always,all reivews are encouraged and appreciated


	7. The EX1

Sorry for not updating, Christmas and revision have taken their toll, and thanksd to everyone who's been paitently waiting for an update, and been giving such goos revies, thanks guyhs (and gals), it means a lot

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, or X-men:Evolution, wish I did, but I don't, nand I have to live with it

Chapter Seven: The EX-1

No one moved, whether mutant, human or machine, everything inside the room remained motionless, each unwilling to make the first move, knowing what was at stake if it was the wrong one. Rachel froze and the piece of wood fell to the floor with a dull thud, memories of the attack on the mansion, the deaths of her parents and the mutants she'd come to see as family playing in her head, oblivious to Magneto slowly standing up to face the Sentinels

'The Sentinels are metal, this should only take a moment and show the humans how hopeless it is to try and suppress mutants' he thought, calmly brushing plaster dust and splinters from his cloak and helmet

Finally the Sentinel spoke again

'_Mutants, cease and desist and prepare to be taken into O.N.E custody'_, Magneto laughed

"You humans think giant machines will stop me? _Metal _machines nonetheless" he asked, a smile on his face as he clenched his fist, thoroughly enjoying the sight of the intended tool of mutant oppression being torn apart by one of those it was meant to oppress…

…Except that it didn't tear apart, it fired another energy blast, forcing Magneto to jump back out of the way as the beam dug a three-foot deep trench in the solid concrete floor, they weren't messing around anymore, this time they meant business

"But…But how? My mutant power allows me to control all metals no matter what kind" he spluttered

'_The EX-1 series of Sentinel is made of plastics, not a single metal or alloy is present, the powers of Alpha level target Erik Lensharr are rendered harmless'_ the Sentinels cold, machine voice rang out

"It seems humans aren't as un-adaptive as you thought are they old friend?" the Professor asked, almost mockingly, Magneto rose into the air as he bellowed his reply

"You think that will stop the master of magnetism? This entire building shall become my weapon!" at his words water pipes and power cables were ripped up form the floor and snaked through the air towards the Sentinels, like the tendrils of a giant squid, they coiled around the arm of the Sentinel and dragged it forwards as the dust cloud finally cleared and the new Sentinel was revealed in all its glory

Like its predecessors it was red and black in colour but its appearance otherwise was radically different. It sported a huge cannon barrel on the back of its right arm, on the other one was a large claw, like it had been lifted from a giants claw game at a carnival, it's head resembled a knights helmet and the machine was hunched over, with metal spikes running all the way down its back

Magneto waved a hand and water sprayed the Sentinel, soaking it, then lifted a cable up and brought it down to land on top of the Sentinels head. It was bathed in crackling arcs of white lightning and it emitted a shrill scream

"Something is very wrong" the Professor muttered

"What do you mean Professor?" Jean asked

"For an instant I sensed something within that Sentinel, a consciousness, it was almost…human" he told her as Magneto moved in, eager to make a show of defeating the ONE's greatest creation. So great was his arrogance and his sureness of victory that he failed to notice another shape appear in the hole in the Capitol's wall, or see it train it's arm cannon on him

The cannon emitted a high-pitched whine as it powered up and Magneto finally span around to see it discharge. Acting on reflex he immediately pulled the cable and pipes together to form a barrier but the beam forced it's way through them

Magneto closed his eyes, awaiting his end, the brightness of the beam shining even through his closed eyelids and he could feel its heat as it got closer and closer with every second. Then he felt it stop, as if it had ran into a wall, opening his eyes he saw the beam striking harmlessly against a psychic shield and glancing down he saw Jean Grey with her hands pressed to her head, struggling to keep up the barrier that was saving the life of one of her most dangerous enemies. Waving his hand the cables and pipes snaked towards the new Sentinel, wrapping around it and tightening, the his strength plastics and ceramics making groans and creaks as the metal cables crushed them like a python choking a rabbit

"Are you waiting for an invitation? Get down here now!" Cyclops yelled, Magneto quickly responded, flying down to land in front of the eldest Summers brother

"You have my thanks" he said, Rachel laughed

"You think we're doing this out of the goodness of our hearts?" she replied, "All we're doing is stopping you, same as the ONE, the difference is, we aren't going to kill you"

"Who is this girl Charles? I must say, I thought you would teach your students better manners"

"It is…complicated Erik, to say the least" the Professor said amid a loud crash as the ensnared Sentinel finally collapsed, now little more than a heap of brightly coloured plastic, the other one aimed it's cannon at the X-men, the raised it

'_Mutant threat contained, diverting to secondary target' _it declared, lumbering away, leaving the X-men, Rachel and Magneto behind

"Charles, surely you understand that…" Magneto started before Jean cut him off

"Save it Magneto, we need to help the others wit the Brotherhood, we'll deal with you later" she snapped

"The Brotherhood are here?" Magneto asked

"Well duh, you brought them" Rachel snapped, keeping a close eye on him

"You think I would bring such liabilities on such an important mission? I made it very clear when Mystique offered their services that I wanted nothing more to do with them" he replied

'Logan, are all the Brotherhood out there with you?' The Professor asked ihm telepathically

'Looks like it. No, wait, Mystique's gone' the former Weapon X replied 'Isn't she fighting you guys in the Capitol?'

"Rachel, did Franklin say specifically who it was who set off the mutant extermination?" he asked, she shook her head "What mutant extermination?" Magneto demanded, Rachel ignored him

"No, but since Magneto was there I just assumed…" she trailed off and groaned "We're looking for the wrong mutant"

" In here sirs, we can hide here until the Sentinels take care of those mutant scum" an ONE Commander said to a group of Senators as she hustled them into a small conference room

"Thank you Miss Cooper, I'll put in a good word for you for this" one of the Senators said as 'Miss Cooper' locked the doors

"Oh, don't thank me, it's me who should be thanking you, you've made this so easy" she said, pulling her 9mm from its holster and training it on the Senators

"Now Senators, ready to make history?" she asked, reverting to her true, blue skinned form, a tiny earpiece in her left ear

A figure sat in a chair, listening intently to Mystiques progress and clapped at her words

"Oh, how I love irony"

In the next chapter – Magneto joins forces with the X-Men, Kurt's life hangs in the balance and the mastermind behind the ONE is revealed

To be continued, all reviews are greatley appreciated and feedback is encouraged

Also, there's an opening for a minor villain in the next fic in the series, if anyone has a comic book favourite they want to make an appearence, send me a PM or mention it in your review and the best one will get added in


	8. To save an elf

Disclaimer: Take it away Deadpool

**Deadpool: Kioyuki Oniga doesn't own the X-Men, he doesn't even own or X-Men Evolution, he's got nothing**

Me: Thanks for that jackass

**Deadpool: You're weolcome **

Me: Enjoy this chapter, me and Wade here need to hammer a few things out, luckily I got Thor to loan me this (hefts Mjolhnier)

**Deadpool: Crud**

Chapter Eight: To save an elf

As they left the main conference room, neither the X-men nor the Master of Magnetism were aware of the crisis unfolding outside

"Kurt? Kurt? C'mon Kurt you're starting to scare me now" Rogue said, holding her brothers torso in her arms, staring down at him. A dark blue bloody froth was at the edges of his mouth and his breathing was getting shallower and shallower, he'd stopped convulsing but still gave a twitch every few seconds

"No change?" Kitty asked, kneeling down next to the siblings, her heart began to tear itself in two at the sight of her best friend lying on the ground, fighting for his life, and fighting a losing battle

"None, if he doesn't get better soon he's going to, he's going to…" Rouge couldn't finish and gave way to soft sobs, her salty tears dripping down onto Kurt's fevered brow

"It is just like Typhus said, Rush River fever, I saw it a few times when I was in Thailand a few decades ago" Hellblade said grimly, after knocking Lance back and somersaulting over to land next to Rogue, Kurt and Kitty

"Isn't there anyway we can cure it?" Kitty asked, sounding desperate, she knew Rogue couldn't take it away, she couldn't absorb diseases

"There are anti-biotic's, but they takes about twelve hours to start working" Hellblade said

"Look at him! He hasn't got a few hours!" Kitty cried, Hellblade looked down at Kurt, Kitty had seen that look before, it was the same one he'd given when he'd been talking to Dr Risman when she was dying

"Then there's nothing we can do, I am sorry" at his words Kitty leapt up and flew into the vampires arms, pressing her face into his black shirt and weeping uncontrollably, not caring about what Rachel had said about their future. Hellblade also didn't care and rested his head on hers and placed his arms around her, whispering "Don't worry, towards the end the victim usually goes unconscious, the death is painless", Kitty lifted her head up to star directly at Hellblade

"He's not dead, not yet," she proclaimed fiercely, breaking away from the vampire and yelling at Typhus

"Hey, you, how do we cure Kurt?"

"And what makes you think I'm gonna tell you?" he asked, Hellblade pointed the tip of his scimitar at the Brotherhood member

"The fact that if Nightcrawler dies, I will take this sword to you and you will die screaming for your mother" he said with a very low, dangerous tone, Typhus laughed

"You know, threatening me's not gonna make me tell you how to save your friend"

"So there is a way?" Kitty asked, Typhus shrugged

"Maybe there is, maybe there isn't, but it'll be pointless in about oh, five minutes" he replied, casting a glance at Kurt, Hellblade glanced at Kitty

"If we don't get the cure out of him Kurt's dead. Follow my lead" he whispered under his breath, taking off and darting towards Typhus. He stretched the hand not holding a scimitar out behind him, Kitty grasped it and the vampire pulled her forwards, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders at they advanced on Typhus

"Puh-lease, you think giving her a piggy back's gonna give you an advantage? Yea, right, now enjoy a dose of the Salka Virus" Typhus sneered, a cloud of bright green flies emerged from his hands and flew at the pair, realising his plan Kitty activated her power and as the flies grew closer and closer, they phased straight through the pair of X-Men, there was time for Typhus to let out a weak "Meep" before they were upon him

Hellblade brought his scimitar down on Typhus only for a spear of rock to erupt from the ground, the vampire threw Kitty from his back just before the long, thin spike pierced his chest and came out the other side

"No so fast vamps," Lance said as another spear shot out, this one stopping a few centimetres from his face

"Lance! What are you doing?" Kitty screamed

"Watching the newbie's back, what's it look like?" he snapped

"You could've killed me!" Kitty cried

"Yeah, so? You didn't really consider me when you got all huggy with that overgrown leech" Lance replied coldly

"You are SO immature!" Kitty yelled, leaping to her feet

"We'll talk, just as soon as I'm done with fang here" Lance said, turning to look at the pinned vampire "Mystique filled me in about you. This isn't gonna kill you" he said as another three spikes erupted "But it's gonna hurt like hell" the spikes shot forwards, aiming for the vampires arms and chest, feeling confident of his victory he risked a glance to check on the other Brotherhood members fights

"Watch out Lance" Typhus cried pointing over Lances shoulder, he whipped his head back around. Hellblade was slipping down through the stone spike. He saw Kitty had her hands on his shoulders, he realised she was phasing him off the spike. He sent the other spikes at them but as he feared, they only phased through the pair

"Lance..." Kitty said as she and Hellblade rushed at him. Hellblade swept the earth manipulators leg out from under him to bring him to his knees.

"...I think we should see other people" she finished as she delivered a knife-edge kick to his jaw. Lances eyes rolled over in his head and he slumped to the ground

"I believe he got the message" Hellblade said, Kitty laughed and grabbed him by his cloak, pulling him closer she kissed him. They remained with their lips locked together for a few perfect seconds before Hellblade opened an eye to see Typhus running towards Toad and the Scarlet Witch. Breaking away from Kitty he flung his scimitar at the disease-causing mutant. It sliced through the back of his right leg and letting out a cry of pain, Typhus dropped to the ground.

The pair calmly walked over, Hellblade picked up his scimitar and then hauled Typhus up to glare him in the eye

"What's the cure?" He asked, slowly pressing the blade edge of the sword into the flesh of Typhus's left ear

"My blood, it can cure any disease I infect someone with" Typhus said

"Good, now see, that wasn't hard was it?" Hellblade said, pulling an empty vial from a pocket of his cloak, he passed it to Kitty, who held it to the cut on Typhus's leg. Typhus muttered something in Greek

"What was that?" Hellblade asked, pulling the mutant closer to his face, baring his fangs

"I'd rather not tell you, you'd just hurt me some more" Typhus replied weakly as the vial filled with his dark red blood, Hellblade took the vial, placed it in a syringe and gave it back. Kitty then rushed over to Kurt and held his left arm up, looking for a vein

"What're you doing?" Rogue asked as Kitty pressed the tip of the syringe into Kurt's arm

"I'm saving his life" she replied, "Typhus said his blood will cure the disease" Rogue yanked the syringe from her hands

"Are you crazy? For all we know that could finish Kurt off"

"If you've got another idea, I'm all ears" Kitty replied, Rouge relented and passed the syringe back to Kitty, who injected its contents into a vein in Kurt's arm

His breathing seemed to stop and tears welled up in both girls eyes, then it started up again, and got stronger and stronger with every breath, after a few seconds Kurt opened his eyes

"KURT!" Rogue yelled, grasping him a tight bear hug

"We were afraid we'd lost you" Kitty exclaimed

"If Rouge doesn't let go, you might" Kurt gasped, Rogue released him and he clambered to his feet

"So, I'm off the hook?" Typhus asked

"What do you think?" Hellblade replied, hurling him at Toad, the living plague crashed into the toad mutant and they both fell to the floor, out cold

Wolverine ducked under Vermilions lunge to slash his claws across his face, shards of crystal fell to the floor and Cassius Chrome followed them, his crystal armour de-activating as its wearer lost consciousness

Quicksilver cast a glance around, fighting Wolverine, Hellblade, Nightcrawler, Kitty, Rogue and Bobby were all looking right at him. Glancing around he saw only Shroud, Wanda was nowhere to be seen

"Shroud, get the others out of here, we're leaving" he called, he ran over to Typhus and Toad, grabbed them and vanished

"Should we go after them?" Bobby asked Wolverine, who shook his head

"Nah, I'm not in the mood, besides we're not here for them"

'_Attention all X-Men, you're needed in the Capitol, it's Mystique, follow Wolverine, he'll lead you to me'_ the Professor called to them with his mind

"Well you heard the man, come on" Wolverine said to the others as Shroud gathered up the rest of the Brotherhood and they sank back into the shadows

Except for one Scarlet Witch

"This is nothing personal Mister and Madame Senators, it's just evolution" Mystique said, pulling the hammer back on her 9mm revolver, training it on the nearest Senator

"You'll never get away with this, it'll just make your situation worse" the Senator protested, Mystique laughed

"And what makes you think it'll get blamed on mutants, as far as the world will know, poor Valerie Cooper's suffered a mental breakdown and taken it out on the Senators with her service pistol" she replied, her finger tightened on her trigger

Suddenly a bolt of energy blasted the gun out of her hand, it landed at her feet and discharged, making a coin sized hole in her chest

"That really stings, do you know that?" she snarled at Cyclops as the rest of his group rounded the corner

"This ends here Mystique" Magneto said as the revolver rose into the air and levelled itself at Mystiques head. Suddenly Magneto dropped to the floor, encased in bright blue energy as the Scarlet Witch rounded the corner

"No it hasn't, it's just beginning"

In the next chapter – Can the X-men beat Mystique and the full fury of Wanda Maximoff, it's hard to wish someone good luck when lady luck herself's your opponent

To be continued, please review, it'll give me something to read now that I've pounded Wade inot a pulp and returned Thor's hammer, but don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back soon


	9. Witch by name, Witch by nature

Sorry asbout the long wait, writers block and exams are a bad combination

Diclaimer: I don't own the X-men or X-men: Evoultion, all my OCs are mine though, so it's not all bad

Chapter Nine: Witch by name, Witch by Nature

All of the group started at Wanda, unable to believe that she'd side with the ONE and Mystique. One of the group didn't believe it

"Wanda, this is crazy, why are you doing this?" Scott asked her

"You want a reason?" she jabbed a finger at Magneto

"_There's_ your reason!" she spat, charging her fists up with her hex power and hurling bolts of it at the X-men

"What did you do to her to get her this mad?" "Jean accused Mystique, narrowly avoiding Wanda's hex bolts, one sailed right by her left ear and hit a water cooler, which exploded a second later. Mystique gave Jean a grin that would make the Cheshire Cat envious

"Me? I just filled her in on how her dear old daddy's been messing around in her head" Professor Xavier spun his chair around to glare at Magneto as the master of magnetism ripped several radiators from the wall to form a makeshift barrier

"Magnus, what did you do?" he asked sternly

"I only tried to give my daughter a happier childhood than the one she had Charles" Mystique laughed

"He means he had Mastermind go into her head and mess around with her memories" she said, looking like she was having a hard time not breaking out into laughter

"Is this true?" Professor Xavier demanded

"Yes, but I had their best of intentions, like I said I only wanted to…"

"Make sure she wouldn't keep trying to kill him and keep getting in his way. Come on Magnus, we all know that's really why you did it" Mystique jeered as the barrier finally buckled from the force of Wanda's hex bolts and exploded, acting quickly Rachel slid in front of the others and threw up a telekinetic barrier which the shrapnel pounded harmlessly against, sounding like the ratter of machine gun bullets

Wanda slowly advanced, her eyes glowing with hex power

"You never cared about me, or Pietro"

"Wanda, please, you know that's not…"

"Oh BE HONEST FOR ONCE! You never cared, ever; all you care about is yourself and your mutant only world. People like you shouldn't be allowed to have children" she cried, her powers were raging out of control, hex energy flowed around her in great tendrils, the floor tiles exploded as she stepped upon them, great gouges appeared in the white stone walls and the ceiling tiles were torn to pieces as she advanced

"Wanda, I…" Magneto tried to say before his daughter cut in

"You locked me away in that cage of a asylum like an animal, you turned your own son into a wanted criminal, face it father, you just used us, we're nothing but tools to you" she yelled as her raging maelstrom of energy began to pound down upon the shield

"Mom, dad, I can't keep this up much longer" Rachel cried over the roar of the storm of energy, a think stream of blood began trickle down form her nose and her eyes constantly fluttered shut, everyone there knew that she couldn't keep the forcefeild up for much longer. Jean stepped up to aid her daughter but even with her mothers help, Rachel knew that their forcefeild wouldn't last very long under such brutal punishment and didn't know what else to do

Luckily she didn't need to come up with anything, since fate decided to deal her a good hand for once

Wolverine, Hellblade, Kitty, Kurt, Rogue, Rahne and Bobby rounded the corner, Wanda flipped her head round to see who was approaching and directed the full forced of her energy storm at them

Wolverine was blown backwards, Bobby, under the influence of the hex power, froze Rahne and Rouge to the floor before being knocked out by a falling pipe, only Kurt was fast enough to teleport beyond the Scarlet Witch to re-appear right next to the Professor, Cyclops and Magneto

As they were pushed backwards Kitty grasped Hellblade's hand and activated her powers. A large dagger like piece of ceramic tile flew at the pair, and phased right through the vampire who quickly scooped Kitty up in his arms and ran through the hex storm, through Wanda and through Jean and Rachel's forcefeild

"Kurt, use your powers to keep her attention, buy us some time to think of something" the Professor told Kurt, who nodded and teleported away

"What are we going to do?" Kitty asked them as Hellblade set her down, Mystique laughed "You think you can stop her?"

"Let me give you a piece of advice. Give up. There isn't anyone who can stop Wanda now, everything she learnt at the asylum she's forgotten, so why don't you all just…" she didn't get a chance to finish as a metal support beam fell from above and landed on her head, knocking the shape shifter out cold

"I trust no-one here objected to me silencing her?" Magneto asked, no-one did

"What did she mean by what the Scarlet Witch learn at the asylum?" Hellblade asked Magneto, who cast him a dark look

"It is not relevant"

"We'll be the judges of that. What did she learn at the asylum Magnus?" Professor Xavier asked

"The reason I sent her there, as I'm sure most of you know by now, is that her powers had gotten completely out of control, and so had she" Magneto replied

"By the time I was notified of her mutant powers, she was reasonably docile" the Professor noted

"Yes by the time you were notified, before that, I gave the asylum staff permission to resort to...extreme measures" Cyclops's eyes narrowed behind his visor "How extreme?" he asked

"They used total sensory deprivation. She was shut away in a pitch black cell for days on end" Magneto said, his eyes cast downward, head hung in shame, Jean's, Kitty's and Rachel's eyes widened with horror, Cyclops and Hellblade both glared at Magneto, the latter drawing a scimitar

"Magnus…your own daughter…" the Professor trailed off, looking more sad than angry

"You did that to your own child?" Jena asked, her voice fill with as much shock and horror as her eyes, instinctively putting her arm around Rachel's shoulders

"How do you live with yourself?" Cyclops snarled

"Not a day goes by that I don't relive the day I made that decision, but I did it for the greater good" Magneto responded, lifting his head a fraction as he did

"And that taught her something did it?" Hellblade asked rhetorically, Magneto lifted his head to look at all the X-Men before him

"It helped her to focus her mind, to suppress her powers. After that happened they informed you about her Charles and then you began helping her"

"Well what do we do now? With Mystique out, the assassination doesn't happen, isn't that right?" Kitty asked Rachel

"I'm not sure, more of Franklins memories keep seeping through but it looks like…" she gazed off into the distance as she skimmed through the information her boyfriend had placed in her brain "oh no…"

"Let me guess, you're not done?" Hellblade asked, she shook her head

"Yeah, according to my memories Mystique's not the one who actually kills the Senators, Wanda loses all control over her powers and they rampage out of control, the make a gas main below this building explode, that sets off secondary explosions in the arms lockers and that take out the Capitol and most of Congress"

"Basically, we've gotta stop Wanda" she looked at Magneto "by any means necessary"

"I won't le you harm my child" he said defensively, the iron beam that had knocked out Mystique rose into the air and morphed into a spike, the tip pointed directly at Rachel

"And we won't let you harm ours" Jean said as she and Cyclops stepped up to stand alongside Rachel

"Isn't there any way we can stop her with out killing her?" Kitty asked, squeezing Hellblade's hand, Rachel noticed she'd been holding it ever since he'd set her down and rolled her eyes as the Professor replied

"No, I don't think anyone can stop her now"

"You're obviously not counting people who've been born yet" Rachel said, looking at Magneto "You think you can keep her distracted while I knock her out?"

"Definitely, in her current state I doubt she'll even notice anyone else if I appear in front of her"

"O.K then, let's do it" Rachel said, turning to go, Jean grabbed her arm

"You can't go, let me do it, I couldn't live with myself if anything happens to you" she said, tears at the corners of her eyes

"Mom, I can't let you go, if anything happens to you, I'm not gonna be born am I?" Rachel said light heartedly, prising her mothers hand off her arm and walking forwards to confront the Scarlet Witch, Jean turned to look at Cyclops

"Scott, we can't let…"

"Relax Jean, she'll be fine, remember she's our little girl" he told her, Jean smiled

"You know, Rachel's my grandmothers name" Scott laughed

"Well it's probably a good thing you picked the name, I'd have probably called her Dream or something dumb like that" they both laughed

Wanda smiled as she held Nightcrawler in two hex power tendrils, holding him still as bits of ceramic tile and ceiling panels rained down in him

"Wanda Magda Maximoff. Cease this foolishness at once. You are in serious trouble young lady" Magneto called in his most serious, authoritarian voice, she hurled Kurt away and spun round to face her father, her face twisted with hate, anger and rage

"Remember, if she dies, so do you" Magneto whispered

"Relax, she and Toad were like an aunt and uncle to me when I was growing up" she replied

"T…Toad?" Magneto asked in pure disbelief before flying backwards as Wanda leapt at him, sending huge slabs of concrete at him, the master of magnetism pulled power cables form the walls to deflect the slabs. Blasting the wall with a hex bolt, Wanda pulled a support beam from it, which flew at her father

"Come now Wanda, surely you know that won't work?" he chided, halting the beam in mid air, the two of them grappled for control of it, Wanda's hex power being battled to a standstill by Magnetos power over metal. It was while Wanda was pre-occupied with her father that Rachel made her move

She flew at Wanda, propelling herself forward with her telekinesis, almost as she was upon Wanda did the Scarlet Witch see a blur out of he corner of her eye. Ending the fight for the beam she turned to confront Rachel, suddenly given control of the metal beam Magnetos built up power made it shoot forwards, passing so close to Wanda that it brushed her hair. Unfortunately it didn't past by Rachel, it hit her head on, she let out a cry of pain as the beam slammed into her gut and knocked her form the air. She hit the floor and bounced a few times before coming to a stop and lying very still

"RACHEL!" Jean screamed and she rushed forwards, Hellblade and Cyclops struggling to hold her back

"You should have known better than to try that father" Wanda said mockingly, turning the full brunt of her power back on Magneto

"Hey, gothika" a voice said from behind her. Suddenly Wanda's arms and legs were pinned in place

"Didn't Mystique ever tell you not to turn your back on a telepath?" Rachel asked. Wanda tried to move her arms but they wouldn't budge. She continued to struggle as Rachel floated over to her and placed her hands on her head. Wanda's eye fluttered shut and her head lolled to one side

"Wanda!" Magneto cried, running over to his daughter

"Relax, I just shut her mind down, she'll sleep for a few hours and then she'll forget everything that's happened the past two days" Rachel said as Magneto cradled Wanda in his arms, her steady breathing putting him at ease

"Is that it? Did we win?" Jean asked Rachel

"Yes mom, we did" she replied as she looked down

"Oh well, guess that's it, I'm being erased" she said as her body started to fade form sight

"Erased?" Jean cried

"Well, yeah, the future I came form's not gonna happen now so I'm not gonna be born, so long mom, dad, Kitty, Valon, it's been nice knowing ya" she said

"So that's it? She's gonna be erased form existence?" Kitty asked

"Not if we have anything to say about it" Jean declared fiercely

In the next chapter – With her mission done and her future erased, can Rachel be saved or is she really part of a future past?

To be concluded, all reviews are appreciated


	10. Futures Past And New Days Dawning

First, like always, I'd like to say thank you to everyone who's reviewed all my fics to date, thanks guys, it's a real inspiration

Disclaimeer: I don't own the X-men, X-Men: Evolution, Reed Richards or Tony Stark (who're owned my Marvel Comics), all my OC are mine though, so it's not all bad news

I'm not sure when I'll post the next fic, it'll probably be a few days, I'm still kicking ideas around about what it'll be about, so enjoy this chapter, it'll be the last one for awhile

Chapter Ten: Futures past and new days dawning

As Rachel started to get fainter and fainter, the others looked at one another, they wanted to save the girl who'd given everything to save their future, but they had no idea how

"You got any ideas?" Kitty asked Cyclops, who shook his head

"Nothing, Professor, can't you think of anything?" he cast a ruby tinted look at the leader of the X-Men

"Scott, I don't think there's anything we can do" he said honestly

"So that's it? We just let her get erased?" Jean cried

"She's literally being erased from time, I don't know of any one, or combination of our mutant abilities that can stop that. I'm truly sorry Jean" he said softly, wheeling over to place a hand on her shoulder as she sank to her knees

'It's not fair, I just got to know her, she's given up everything, her home, her parents, her…her love and now she's given up her existence, and we can't do anything, I can't do anything, I'm a horrible mother' she thought as Cyclops pulled her up and gathered her into his arms, tears trickling down form beneath his red visor. He'd shed no tears for his comatose brother but now, for a daughter he'd never sired, for one he'd never know, one who'd never even exist, they fell freely

"This isn't fair, she's done so much and we can't do anything for her" Kitty said

"There has to be something we can do" Hellblade replied

"Valon, you heard what the Professor said, there's no way…"

"There's always a way, we just need to find it" he replied fiercely, looking at Jean and Cyclops

"Jean, Professor, you're two of the most powerful psychics on the planet, think, there has to be something you can do"

"I…I don't know, I mean she's literally fading out of existence, it's not like I can force her body to remain here", the Professor was stuck by a stroke of genius at her words

"Wait, that's it. Jean, use your telekinesis, I can anchor her mind with my telepathy, you can deal with her body" then Kitty spoke up

"Could I help? I mean could my powers?"

"Yes, all we need to do is bring her part way back, then Kitty can grab her and phase her the rest of the way" the Professor exclaimed

"Kitty you can't, you might die" Hellblade told her

"Val, if we don't then Rachel's lost forever" she replied, Hellblade grabbed her hand

"I don't want to lose you, I've only just found you" he said softly, Kitty squeezed his hand

"I don't want to lose you either but there's no other choice, the Professor and Rachel need me" she leaned in and kissed him quickly "Don't worry, I'll be here when this is all over" she whispered upon breaking away and running over to jean and the Professor

"Isn't that kind of a temporary measure? I mean what's going to stop her from fading away once you bring her back?" Cyclops asked

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, at the very least, it should buy us some time to work on a more permanent solution. If we can get her back to the Institute Hank can study her, and I have a few associates in New York who might be able to help" the Professor replied

"Guys, hurry, she's fading fast!" Kitty cried, Jean almost cried out when she saw Rachel. Her daughter was now barley visible; completely see through like a ghost. She has a vacant, serene expression on her face, completely oblivious to the goings on around her and the looks on the faces of all who witnessed her departure from existence. Upon seeing this the X-men swung into action

The Professor, wishing he had Cerebro, placed both his hands on the sides of his head, calling upon every spare fraction of mental power, willpower and telepathy his mind could spare, and more that it couldn't, he hurled it outwards like an astral lifeboat, hoping desperately that Rachel's floundering, fading mind would grab hold and let him pull her from oblivion

Jean was doing the same thing, sending what telepathy she had to help the Professor she gathered all her telekinetic power together, channelling all of it into her hands and then sending it forth, many psychic tendrils probing, prodding for what part of her daughter remained in existence, locking it down and trying to call more if it back from the beyond, or wherever it had been sent. A tiny trickle of blood began to drip form her nose, jean felt it drip off to splatter on the floor, creating a tiny red puddle of liquid vermilion but she didn't care, at that moment, saving Rachel was all that she cared about

Rachel looked down and smiled in amazement, the little fraction of her mind that remained started to grow, to feel, to comprehend as more and more of it was returned. Then her look changed to one of fear and desperation as she looked at her mother, enough of her vocal cords were there to allow her to say

"Mom, help, I don't wanna go, I wanna stay here" Jean went into double time as she heard her child speak those words, the tiny trickle grew into a steady stream and the puddle on the floor was getting bigger, it was touching the soles of her shoes

"Kitty, do it now!" she yelled, Kitty ran forwards to grab Rachel's arm, closing her eyes she, like the Professor and Jean, channelled her power into Rachel, willing her to become solid, it started to work as Rachel grew more and more opaque

Then suddenly there was a massive flash of blue light and she was thrown backwards

"KITTY!" Hellblade yelled, throwing himself forwards to catch her and landing roughly on the floor. There was a snap as his left ankle and foot buckled and then gave way. A dark stain appeared and then started to spread as the black shoe, sock and trouser leg began to be saturated with blood, a tiny piece of bright white could be seen, the bone had broken the skin

"Kitty, Kitty come on, speak to me" he said, sounding frantic, Kitty opened her eyes

"Valon…" she glanced down at his ankle

"Your leg, it's…"

"It will heal, all that matters is that you're safe" he told her, they looked over at Rachel and the X-men's psychics

"What are they going to do now? What can we do to help?" she asked

"Just have faith, that's all we can do" he told her

Jean was pushed down on one knee, she could feel her strength waning, she'd given everything she had, and more besides, and it had all been for nothing, they'd failed, she'd failed, she'd failed Rachel, she'd failed her daughter

"Please someone, anyone, help..." she whispered as her eyes fluttered shut and she began to drift in and out of consciousness

Suddenly the room around her was consumed in flame, it coated the walls and then moved inwards to engulf her. Jean pushed herself to her feet to look around; she could see nothing but bright, golden flames

"What is this? Who's doing this?" she called out, glancing around. She noticed a patch of the flames in front of her rising up, forming a shape that reminded Jean of a bird

"You, you did this didn't you?" she asked, the shape moved slightly, as if it was nodding, acknowledging that it had

"Can, can you help me save my daughter?" she asked it, again it nodded and she asked her final question, put forth her request

"Then please, please help me" the shape nodded for a final time and he flames left as suddenly as they'd come

Back in the Capitol Jeans eyes snapped open, they glowed with a bright yellow light, a sign she was using power that was not her own. A triumphant smile crossed her face and she looked on as her daughter quickly became more and more solid, then Jean lowered her hands, she'd done it, Rachel was safe, for good

"MOM!" Rachel cried, flying into her mothers arms, Jean held her tight as Scott came over and embraced both of them tightly

Looking over her daughters shoulder Jean saw a tiny golden ember wafting away on a non-existent breeze, she mouthed a silent "Thank you" to it as the ember drifted away

On another plane of existence the shape rose out of the room of golden flame, as it watched the happy reunion it felt…happy? What it felt was new but it liked the feeling, it knew it had done a good deed that day

"_**Humans, what interesting creatures"**_

The next day…

"Well Doc what's the diagnosis, am I gonna be sticking around?" Rachel asked in the infirmary

"It looks like it Rachel, I can't explain it, neither can Mr Richards or Mr Stark but somehow you've become anchored to this timeline, it's as if you've always been here" Dr McCoy said

"Well, I guess it could be worse" Jean said, she and Cyclops hadn't left their daughters bedside since she'd been brought back from Washington. The Senators vouched for the X-Men and all present had voted against the O.N.E bill, two thirds of all Senators in the country

A few beds down two mutants were having a discussion

"How's the leg?" Kitty asked as the vampire shifted slightly in his infirmary bed

"I can't complain, it's healing very well, if a little slow, I haven't had any blood for awhile"

"Well don't think you're getting any of mine, I don't even like flu shots" the vampire rolled his eyes

"Charming, I'll remember that the next time you need someone to save you" he muttered

"Thanks for that by the way" she said, leaning in closer, Hellblade did the same, they got closer and closer and closer…

Then Hellblade pushed her back slightly

"Kitty, look, about what happened…"

"Yea, I know, I'm not really sure about it either"

"Yes, I think it's mainly down to what Rachel told us about us being together in the future" Kitty nodded in agreement

"Yeah, but that future's been erased, hasn't it?"

"It has" the vampire replied, Kitty looked uneasy

"So…what does that mean about us? I mean before Rachel showed up we couldn't stand each other, and I was with Lance" she said, Hellblade was silent for a second before he started to reply

"Kitty. You are a very attractive young woman with a great personality and a very positive outlook on life, but I have to admit, I got caught up in the moment with what Rachel said, I will always consider you a friend but I…" Kitty cut in

"Yeah, and I have to admit, the whole dark, handsome, mysterious thing you've got going for you's hot, but I wanna try and stay with Lance, see if we can work things out" Kitty replied

"So we're just friends?" Hellblade asked

"Yea" Kitty replied

"That's fine with me, and if things don't work out…" he started

"…We can always pick things up where we left off" Kitty finished, after that she pulled out a magazine and started teaching Hellblade all the things he'd need to know to pass for a normal teenager, at Bayville High

"So Rachel, you sure about this?" Cyclops asked

"Yea dad, I wanna stay here, at the Institute" Rachel told him

"But what about the family you left behind, this place can't be full of happy memories" Jean said. Rachel smiled

"Mom, as far as I'm concerned, all the family I'll ever need is right here"

The end

To be continued in the next X-Men: The Next Evolution fic

You know the drill people, reivew, review, review


End file.
